Him and Her
by Narro
Summary: Narro is trapped on a planet, for three months! With Raditz! Dear Kami..help her. Rated M, for nudity and rape. Oh, and language. Disclaimer, I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does.


The space craft landed without a problem, in fact, everything was going smooth as silk. But of course, not all silk can be smooth, especially if you have calloused hands. Tashai sighed as she stepped off the landing platform and made way for the others to ground as well.

"Daddy, explain why we're here again. I didn't think a space voyage was gonna be so boring!" Whined Bra, the Prince of Saiyans only daughter.

"We're here to bring Kakarrot back to Earth because your mother and his woman worry too much." growls Vegeta. Zeira looks around curiously. They had landed on an odd planet. The planet was protected by a shield that was created by the inhabitants of the planet. They were weak, but they had strong minds. They could go in and out of the shield by will using keycards, but now that they had all died out because of invaders and whatnot, the shield just randomly closed and opened on its own. Amazingly, this was all learned from the washed out King Kai. Tashai senses three Saiyan chi's nearby so she gave a shout. It was answered by a familiar call and everyone's heads turned.

"Heya guys!" called out Goku, aka Kakarrot. "What are ya guys doin' all the way out here?"

"We're here to take you back home with us Goku. Don't ask why because Bulma says she found out how to get all the Black Star Dragon Balls together at once. Plus, Chi Chi is going crazy." drawled out Bra in one breath. Pan blinked and then waved at Bra. She waved back. Despite their differences, the two saiyan females got along ok, as long as neither one's pride got in the way.

"Hello father." Vegeta grunted in response to his son's greeting. Trunks sighed and then rounded everyone up. Narro looked up and counted heads.

"One..Two…" Her head snapped to one side as a sound and a chi presence suddenly became clear to her. "What's that?" All at once, everyone tensed. They weren't on Earth, they didn't know what was on this strange planet. A thatch of bushes rustled as if someone were stepping their way through it. Narro's eyes narrowed and she cracked her neck in anticipation. Fighting is what she did. Zeira and Tashai did likewise, they had to be tough, they were the only full blooded saiyan females left. That they knew of anyway.

The bushes stopped moving and a leg appeared, then a thigh, and then finally a whole body.

"Phew..it's just Raditz guys." Brightly noted Goku, who is not always so bright himself. Raditz sweat dropped and glared at his younger brother. Goku shrugged off the glare like it was a feather on his shoulder. "So Raditz, how did you get out of HFIL?"

"Or more commonly known as, Home For Incredible Losers." whispered Zeira. Tashai giggled and folded her arms across her chest in boredom.

"I got paroled, little brother. But this time, I'm not after you." snorted Raditz. Goku blinked. Everyone else, now quite fed up with this pointless banter, started trotting back to the spaceship. While Goku and Raditz were conversing, Trunks connected his ship with the other so now it was twice as heavy, twice as wide, twice as tall, and twice as stupid looking.

"Well, if you aren't after me for revenge, then what are you doing here?" Goku threw over his shoulder.

"For a female, little brother." cut Raditz smoothly. He said the magic words. Pan and Bra being too young yet to have to worry about such things, ran behind their fathers. Or in Pan's case, her grandfather. That being Goku, in case you didn't know. But the other three fiery females were a different story. Narro's tail lashed dangerously as her amber eyes began to target weak points in Raditz's body structure. As the eldest of the trio, she always took it upon herself to protect the other two, and to maintain moral value. This, was a cut upon their moral value. Raditz obviously didn't give a damn about moral value.

"Ro..Sham..Bo!" Cried Zeira and Tashai. They both came up rock. Raditz once more sweat drops, realizing that they were seeing who got to deal with him.

"You got the last one, Amanda!" shoved Tori. Amanda and Tori were their human names, Tori was Tashai, and Amanda was Zeira.

"No, you did!" Amanda swore under her breath as Tori almost raked her long and sharp nails at her cheek. Narro, who is known on Earth as Nicole, tugged the two apart before they could "mock fight" any more. It was all show anyways.

"He's mine." She stated simply as she turned to Raditz and approached him, one foot in front of the other. Raditz looked her up and down, noticing that her fighting gi represented similarities to Goku's, except she wore different colors. Her under shirt was black, as were her boots, sweat bands on her wrists, and her cloth belt. Her uniform was a beautiful crimson, that reflected her Saiyan Id tag that hung around her neck for ever and more. Her fighting gi was meant to be perfect for fighting, and for hiding her form. But her tail was glossy where it was supposed to be, and healthy.

"Yo, you guys get in the ship, Ill catch up after I deal with him!" Narro called over her shoulder. No one needed to be told twice. They were all bored to death, it would be a long ride home and they didn't need to waste anymore time. Narro turned to Raditz again. He started to move forward but she didn't give him a chance to engage in a conversation. She sped forward and raised her right hand as if to strike him. As planned, he moved to block her, but she arched her left arm in a half circle to hit him where he wasn't protected. He was sent flying with a velocity that would match a speedboat on a lake, smooth as glass. She sighed, she never got the kind of fight she wanted. Only a few times had she been challenged to when she would do desperate things. How she craved a challenge. She only got that with Buu and Vegeta. Oh, and when she first fought Gohan of course. But that was over ten years ago..

She sped past the barren wasteland that they were fighting on and kicked up enough dust to choke on. She was right beneath him, before he even landed. She gave him a good old round house kick to the mid back to make him go backwards from the way he came, she did this for a few minutes before adding a few kicks and punches for variety. Back at the ship…

"Hey! Who's hungry? O-Oh!" oozes Goku as he spots a big button on the dashboard, reading: Launch. "Who wants Lunch?" He smacks down on the spherical object with gusto, expecting a table cloth and food to appear out of nowhere. Except instead the whole ship shakes and begins to power up for lift off.

"Kakarrot you MORON!" Shrieks Vegeta, who by any right shouldn't be shrieking like a little girl. Tashai covered her ears and Zeira dived for the Abort button, but all was in vain, they exited the atmosphere, leaving Narro behind. And to top matters, the Shield that surrounded the planet snapped shut after them. So, it would be three whole months before anything could get in, or out. Yipp-idee-doo-dah.

Narro had long since stopped being surprised at whatever life throws her. But this had to be the oddest. She had almost died, appeared on the Kai planet without knowing how, half dead. She had learned to fly within five minutes of her first lesson, she had seen a grown man scream like an old woman when she got face to face with him for calling her a whore. And she had seen pigs fly, literally. That would be Oolong in a plane, but whatever. Still, this one time had her a little pissed off. She abandoned a half unconscious Raditz on the ground to rocket off into the atmosphere and smashed straight into the force field. She pounded, she flung ki blasts, she kicked at it, she charmed it, she asked politely, but the damn thing still wouldn't open. She felt a tingling sensation in her brain, so she let Zeira telepathically reach her. A trick Zeira picked up when she became dead. Don't ask. Long story.

"Amanda? Can you hear me?" Loudly asked Narro.

"Yea, I can. Um..Goku did it. And then the moron hit the Auto Pilot thinking that a robot would fly us back to you. Ha Ha…" grimly stated Zeira. Damn. "And um, according to the records that Vegeta pulled up on that planet, you're stuck there for…" Ziera trailed off.

"Three months." Flatly murmured Narro.

"Yep." Inside the ship, it was mass chaos, Vegeta was screaming at Goku who was running around looking for imaginary robots and lunch. Bra and Pan were holding each other and cowering because Tashai was rocking back and forth uttering coherently about how Narro is, "gonna be raped to death." Over and over again. Then Vegeta started going on and on about the Saiyan Mating Ritual, which _will_ happen he claims. He went into very graphic detail which scared the bejeezus out of everyone, including himself. Needlessly to say, no one was helping.

"Try Translocating your way out of there!" Chirped Trunks, suddenly becoming bright.

"Tried that…" muttered Tashai.

"You left me…On an impeneratrable planet…in the middle of nowhere….with a hormonal…sexually oriented…SAIYAN MALE?" Roared Narro.

"…Yep." Faintly answered Everyone. And then they faded, because they were too far away for Narro to locate them. Damn Shield, you block my reception. Worse than Satellite TV, angrily thought Narro as she landed with a "Tp!" sound. Narro looked around her. She was in a forest, on top of a cliff overlooking some rocky looking mountains, and a pine forest. The planet looked amazingly like Earth and Namek, with a little bit of HFIL mixed in.

"I shall name thee, Shield Planet." dubbed Narro, feeling moronic for speaking aloud. She felt her saiyan instincts kicking in. First, she needed a place to sleep for awhile. Somewhere cool, but warm too. And near water and a food source. Narro sighed and touched her pointer finger of her right hand to her scar. Her scar characterized herself from others. It ran from a bit above her right eyebrow and down, straight down, thickening slightly, then tapering down to her jaw. It never healed, even after Dende healed her when Kid Buu was destroyed. He gave it to her, and it serves herself a reminder of her idiocy. She abruptly leapt off her perch and ran blindly through the forest, bouncing off random objects just for the fun and hell of it.

She finally found what she was looking for, a very old and very large tree. Its roots pulled out of the ground and formed a sort of block on one side. Like bed frames. And less than twenty feet away, a miniature waterfall and deep pool rippled in the light of the moon.

Narro's moon shadow, as she fondly calls it, cast itself in the circle that she now claimed. She had a place to lie down and a place to drink from. She could already smell animals to hunt. She would be fine, just fine. If she could find some sort of bear or large animal, she could make a bed of fur pelts to add to her comfort.

She knelt next to the shiny pool and drank deeply, shaking her hair like a horse to get it out of her face. She often as a child took on animal like actions because she loved running around like one. Not paying attention to what was going around her, she didn't notice that she had a stalker. Raditz, crouched beneath a low lying pine branch over looking her drink. He observed her. If he wanted to claim her as his mate, he would have to get her to accept him first. He knew she wouldn't do that without a good fight. So, a fight he would give.

Narro rolled her shoulders to relieve tension, and just because it felt good. Never let anyone tell you that being a tall person is easy. You have to stretch a lot or else you cramp up. Her tail involuntarily flicked in Raditz's direction. Picking up her tail's cue, she directed her senses in that direction. One must trust their tail, despite the fact it happened to sometimes have a mind of its own. She stopped snickering at that thought abruptly when her senses picked up Raditz's ki. What a moron…Hiding where anyone could see.

"Well, I think I'll have a bath." pronounced Narro clearly. She slowly began to untie her cloth belt at her waist, taking her grand old time. Then she wound the cloth and dropped it on the ground next to her feet. Next, she drew her uniform shirt off and tossed it over a tree limb. Narro hid her smile as the pine tree under which Raditz now haunched over rattled impatiently. She knew this would irritate the hell out of him, so she continued. Simply.

This was irritating the hell out o f him. Simply, thought Raditz with a twitch. He leaned forward again as she began to fiddle with her undershirt. There were only three mature, full blooded saiyan females left in the universe, and he would have This one. Ignoring the pine tree which now was tapping on his broad shoulder, he licked his lips. Then he froze, for someone was clearing their throat.

"Ahem.."

Shaking ever so slightly, he slowly turned his head to become face to face with the very woman he was supposedly watching. His head whipped back to see that her image was fading. Clever wench! She used an after image…

"What' cha looking at?" She coyly asked, peering over his shoulder. She was so close to him. Her scent was everywhere, it made him dumb. He could only stare as her mock innocent eyes turned into their true form, anger. Her right arm came up and WHACK! His head stayed where her hand had left it. A very large red mark seared on his cheek.

"I was just--" He didn't get a chance to finish. Narro grabbed his ankle and swung him into the brush. She waited for him to pull himself up on his feet. He did so, swaying slightly as his eyes began to focus. A saiyan has enough energy to blow up a planet or two, she actually held back. Still, he was still the weaker saiyan. She charged him with a growl and forced him away, sprinting after him for a few miles before she gave up chase and headed back to her grove that she now claimed as her own.

Looking around, she decided to drive other animals away from her spot by marking it. She took a sharp looking rock and scratched her name in jagged lettering, and then slashed under it thrice, to represent claws. She snickered at the thought of having claws. Tashai had sharp nails, but she didn't. She frowned at the thought. Tashai and Zeira…She considered them family, they _could _ be family, but that was the problem. None of them knew who their parents were. The mystery was even stranger, they had no idea who sent them to Earth.

Every saiyan who is born under a certain power level is sent to another planet to grow stronger, and stay away from enemies. Then, they conquer it by turning Oozaru, a very, very ,very large ape form when they stare at the full moon. Their brains are encoded with information they need. Their name, their class, their parents and their mission. When Narro landed on Earth, as she is the oldest, she lost her mission and all her information in the crash. A blow to the head will do that. But slowly, over the years, the information came back… Not Zeira or Tashai, but her. She had been sent to Earth to be safe, because Earth had Vegeta and Goku, and to protect Zeira and Tashai. From what, they didn't know.

Narro lay pondering all this lightly under Her Tree. Yes, Her Tree. The next three months would be overly agitating and annoying. It might have been a better future to her if Raditz were stronger. She scowled when she remembered his intentions. Mate with her indeed…didn't he not see she wasn't the mating type? She was a fighter, not a lover. She wasn't attractive enough to suite anyone, and that was just fine with her. She frowned in her sleep as she drifted off to Dreamland.

Raditz stealthily climbed up a tree. Where Raditz is concerned, stealthily meant ever so slightly noisy. He was a big male. Stealth wasn't one of his virtues. Still, she was sleeping. And that gave him allowance to be a bit noisy. At least, that's what Raditz thinks. He sighed as he made himself comfortable in the tree. He turned his eyes to her as she slept. He would keep watch for as long as he could. He could feel that every fiber of Her would resist him. Naturally. Most females don't want to mate. They were very independent. But when they do, they usually carry on as normal, except that they have a male saiyan in tow nearly every hour of the day. It was his job to make her want him. He wouldn't give up, because the more she fought him, the stronger he would get. Raditz's instincts told him all this, not in words, but in feelings.

She was very strong. She had trained under his moronic brother and the Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta. And of course she trained herself. She must be of a high class of saiyans, thought Raditz sleepily. Pity he didn't know who were her sire and dam were. At last, when the stars were brightly shining, he fell asleep dreaming of ways to make her want him.

The days passed quickly. Always consisting of few things: Eat, Sleep, Wash, and Fight. The fight was both Narro's favorite part, and her most hated. She loved fighting, it let all of her anger out and made her feel better. Except how Raditz initiated the fighting was her most hated. He would always find some way to touch her. A light touch of his hand to her cheek when she woke up in the morning or a hug when she was walking, which scared the hell out of her the first time he did it. She _Hated_ to be touched. It was her right to remain untouchable, but he had no thought to rights. She had to be careful when she wanted to bathe, too. She had always had Lighting to guard her when she bathed. The thunder god was always in his wolf form, so he made an ideal guard. He didn't mind either, he was something of a father/brother like figure to the three females. More so to Narro.

Now though, she had to do her own guarding. She longed to bathe slowly in hot water and just let her day wash away. But she had cold dips in rivers and pools. It was Get in, Get out, Dry off, and then get your frickin' clothes on. Raditz on the other hand, had no shame. He walked the forest buck naked when he went to take a nice bath. Of course, she never looked because whenever he took a bath, he wanted her to join him. That was enough to scare her to the other side of the planet.

The planet was really one big mass of land. Everything else was the ocean. Or the sea or whatever you want to call it. Food was abundant. There were plenty of cow looking like things and birds and fish to dine on. And a wide assortment of fruit. If she wasn't ever sure of one food's acidic nature, she would always let Raditz find out first. Sadly and to her disappointment, he never got sick. Except that once when he was all twitchy. She avoided that orange fruit.

The clouds over hung the sun and blocked a lot of light, tricking everything to thinking it was late afternoon and it was about to rain. In reality, it was barely 11:30 AM. None of this mattered to Narro as she beat heavily with both her fists against Raditz's chest, driving him back only slightly. He stepped out of the heavy impressions his feet had just made from the force she delivered to him. She panted and her chest rose and fell rapidly. This is good for your respiratory system…don't fight it, she said to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, you perverted little monkey!" She snapped. He smirked, not for the first time in a month. He zipped toward her and feinted to the left. All of her muscles tensed at once, a mistake she hated to make. He slid in front of her, pushing himself from the side he feinted from. Her head reared back, back arching. His arms came 'round her waist and held her there.

"I'm not little." He lowly growled. She scowled and touched the ground with her hands and slipped over his grasp, bringing up her feet which knocked him like an uppercut delivered from her feet. She stayed on her hands and turned her body so her tail could arc and strike him across his neck, a staggering combination assault.

He ground his heels into the rocky cliff and held fast. The cliff to where he had driven her overlooked the choppy sea, with waves as high as he was tall. Six feet something waves were nothing to sniff at. He was bruised, cut, and his heart rammed against his rib cage. He had no idea how he was lasting this long. His estimation was that she was still in shock at how many times he managed to get his hands on her. She wasn't very much pleased every time she caught him, and showed him so. His broken body was proof.

She wasn't any better off. He was surprisingly resistant to her physical attacks, and he never gave up. An attribute she usually thought well of. Until now. He had kept her fighting for days. She was ravenous with hunger. And saiyans needed a lot of food to keep their bodies well nourished. It mystified her how he could keep going like this. Was it all chemical? It all frustrated her so much she just kept to what she knew: He was a Frickin' pervert. That's all. What also annoyed her was he never really hurt her. Yes, he was fighting her, but he never gave her anything more than a few bruises. But he was scarring her mentally enough to cover the due. The very thought of him touching her revolted her to a point where she actually has to shudder.

He powered up a ki blast, about the size of a basketball. She did likewise. He rushed forward and put it in front of him as a barrier. She ducked and tossed it at his stomach. Surprise, surprise! He shoved his own ki blast at hers and it bounced in her face, sending her KerPlunk! On the ground. With a roar of fury she launched herself at him, or she would have, if she weren't at the edge of the cliff. She teetered and slashed wildly at him.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward but as he did so, she braced her foot at his ankle, pulling him backwards with her. They slammed into each other and fell down separately, down the drop of the cliff. Their spar had loosened an army of boulders to crash down with them and pelt them as they fell. One struck Narro unbearably between her shoulder blades making her cry out. It pained her so much she blacked out. Barely fifty feet from the angry waves, being unconscious is not the best case scenario.

All adrenaline present, he kicked away a boulder and dived for her before she hit the water. The impact was the equivalent of being rammed by a herd of wild bulls. Both breath taking and it stung like hell. He floated in misery with Narro on his back before he used the last of his energy to swim onto the beach. That was when he collapsed.

The sand beneath her cheek was starting to irritate her scar. She shifted and still did not find a comfortable spot. Her back was warmed by something that was also quite bright. She sighed into the sand, suddenly wondering how she got there. Her vision swam with the same image over and over, buzzing across her peripheral vision. She saw Raditz laying near her, on his back and a beach. A beach? Her eyes fluttered as she slowly rose on all fours. Yes, she was on a beach. Her clothes were quite dry, thank you Sun…err…Suns. She looked all around her and saw the edge of a the forest, and to the far left she saw the cliffs. Cliffs… Oh yes. Now she remembered. But how had she gotten here, she was supposed to have drowned.

A groan made her jump. She looked down from where she was looking at the cliffs and at an unconscious Raditz laying on his back. She stared at him for a bit before wobbly getting to her feet. He must have swam with her and dragged them both onto the beach. A stinging pain between her shoulder blades reminded her that she was wounded. Ignoring the gnawing sting, she made her way 180 degrees around Raditz. Making a circle, deciding if he was going to jump up at her and rape her. When he did not move, save for a twitch here and a twitch there, she sat down next to him, confident he wouldn't bother her.

A nagging feeling began to pester her. Yes, yes, he saved her…Moron…She felt she had to repay him some way, though the thought made her sick. She stared into space in his direction when she snapped awake again. There was blood seeping through his armor. She hesitantly touched her hand to the spot and immediately his tail constricted around his waist. She paused a moment and then nodded to herself. She leapt up and strode into the forest. While on one of her many explorations, she noticed a tall plant resembling something of a mix of bamboo and cotton. When she fiddled with a stick of the plant, it broke open to reveal a sort of cloth like rope. She was bored that day so she just kinda, made it into a rope. It would make excellent bandages. She sniffed around for another plant. She was no botanist, but she could at least make a simple concoction to suit Raditz's wound.

She ground up a very spikey and imposing plant on a rock and slid it on a hallowed out rock she found. Nature provides everything, one just has to find Her gifts. She cautiously smelled it and it smelled adequate. She carefully made her way back to Raditz's side. God, this was killing her pride. When she got back to Earth, No One Shall Know of this moment. She set down her supplies away from his body and contemplated her circumstances. How should she…?

"Raditz? Can you hear me?" She felt ridiculous, but a debt is a debt. Raditz merely groaned and shifted slightly. "Listen up, you." She ordered savagely. "Since you "helped" me, I'm going to help you. After this, everything goes back to normal. Got it? Good."

She set to work. Or, she would set to work, if she could get his clothes off…She bit her tongue to keep from cursing in the saiyan language.

"Okay…I'll only take the _top_ part off!" She murmured to herself. Easier said than done! Carefully, she lifted his heavy arms above his head and slipped off his armor in one swift motion. He landed on his back with that classical, oomph! Sound. She frowned. Now he had on his under suit, a dark spandex like material meant to keep the armor from giving him rashes and to keep certain areas covered. She leaned over him, not worrying if he woke up, the thought hadn't crossed her mind, to gingerly peel off the suit. She peeled it down to his waist, and immediately stopped there. She carefully let him down on his back.

"Phew…he's heavier than I thought." She said to no one in particular. She leaned down to examine his right side. The wound was obviously created from a sharp boulder because of the rock fragments lodged into It. She blew them away carefully, if she blew too hard, sand might get inside and then what would she do?

Gingerly, she rubbed the oozy mess she created onto his cut and then bound it with the plant like cotton bandages she had fashioned. After cleaning off her hands she sat, staring at him. She hadn't ever really been this close to him, unless you count when she sparred with him. He was a fine specimen of male, cut and muscled. His spiked hair, though long, was oddly suited to his body structure. One of a kind hair, it went nearly to the backs of his knees! His tail suggested he was in excellent health, and he didn't appear to have any broken bones of any sort.

Narro shook her head in disgust with herself. How dare she notice such things. Still, it was merely deductions from what she was observing. Nothing wrong with that, No, nothing wrong with that at all, she concluded. All of this she thought while delicately putting his suit and armor back on. With a sigh, she started to get up. That is, until she heard an odd, Phiiitzz! Noise. She turned her head to see small sparks dancing along Raditz's cheek. Before she could think, she dived and landed almost on his stomach. He didn't move, but she saw what was sparking. His Scouter was starting to short circuit. Again, without thinking, she lifted it off his left ear and shook it violently to make it stop. She flipped open the inside and peered in. She wasn't Bulma, but she could fix it. She fiddled with it until she got an idea of what did what. She snapped it shut and replaced it on his left ear, the transparent green lens fitting it's square shape over his left eye. She didn't need a scouter, she could sense ki. He couldn't.

Raditz woke with a scowl and a curse. He sat up ignoring all of his common sense that now shrieked at him to lie down again. He sighed, then he felt a sort of bond around his waist. He looked down and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He didn't bother looking up, he knew she would be gone. Simply. He felt under his armor and felt a cloth around where that one boulder struck him. He blinked in surprise, then warmth.

"Heh… I knew that woman would warm up to me sometime." He sniffed the air and caught a most delicious scent. He wondered if… Yes, he turned on his scouter. "PiPiPipipipPi!" His scouter sounded that it had sensed a chi nearby. That obviously had to be Narro. His eyes narrowed when he read his scouter, she suppressed her chi to keep him from finding her. Raditz didn't realize until later that night that she had also fixed his scouter.

After the Nurse Narro episode, she decided to gorge herself to death. Killing one of those odd looking cow like bovine creatures was no problem. Waiting for it to be done cooking was. As soon as it was medium well done she attacked it. Saiyans…can eat. _A lot._ Usually she had more table manners, but now wasn't the time. Shortly after, she left the fire to burn itself out, and she curled up underneath a gigantuous tree.

That's where he found her. Sprawled out and sleeping like she hadn't slept in days. Which of course, she hadn't. Thanks to him. He noticed she left him almost half her kill. Which he took gladly. After stuffing his mouth full of meat, he belched loudly. She stirred slightly and growled in her sleep. He frowned, he wanted her to have good dreams. Of him. He kneeled down next to her and put his hand to her back. Less than a second later her back arched and a pained expression slashed her face. He snatched his hand back. Raditz touched his hand to his side, right where she had bandaged him. He leaped out into the forest depths and didn't come back until he had an assortment of items in his arms. Raditz only knew how to dress wounds that were inflicted on him, but the wound she had was minor, despite the pain she felt. He sat her up and let her lean on his chest. She slept on as he lifted her shirts and loosened her cloth belt, and she slept as Raditz bandaged her up, like she had done to him. He left her alone that night. Raditz was too tired to try and please a sleeping saiyan female.

When they both woke up the next day, they were both stronger, but things had to go back to the way they were. It couldn't be anyway else. The days that followed were just like the days before. Full of sparring. Narro only grew angrier and more stressed as Raditz grew stronger. She tried everything to shake him. She even turned Oozaru, but he only followed suite.

Then came the day something different happened. Earlier that morning, Narro had tried to contact Zeira and Tashai on Earth, but she wasn't King Kai or Goku. She didn't have Kakarrots strength, nor did she have King Kai's antennae. Silly of her to think of that. While running through the trees, she collided with a very solid object. Immediately, two strong and supple arms encircled her and held her tight.

"What's wrong, Narro…You have not been sleeping well of late." He whispered in her ear. Her body screamed. She screamed. He was touching her, he was whispering in her ear. He was nuzzling her neck. Her scent…His scent. It drove him and her wild. But in different ways. She was helpless. Helpless!

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!" She roared into his ear, quite literally. His head jerked back in a reflexive gesture, breaking his grip. She shoved him over the small mini waterfall. She started to turn around angrily, but he grabbed at her to maintain his balance. Thus, they both fell into the pool. Rapidly changing colors and swirling in a vortex, they were both over come with the need to breath. Then they were both sucked into the vortex, into another world…

Raditz fell hard, very hard, on rock hard earth. A barren land with ash in the distance and tall towers of lava and slate rock. Raditz barely managed to sit up when Narro fell into his lap with a heavy thud. A lovely arrangement for him, no doubt. He hugged her tight, with her kicking and flailing her arms. When she finally freed herself, she stood up and dusted herself off. Raditz stood up too. The world around them seemed so foreign and odd, plus, she seemed to have shrunk.

"Hm…" Narro muttered. She looked down at herself and gasped. The gasp echoed. Yes, it echoed. In a vast and barren land. Narro had become a teenager again!

"Raditz…What…Yikes!" yelped Narro. Raditz looked down at himself too and saw that he too, had been reverted back to his fifteen year old self. Narro snickered, he didn't look any different, just shorter. "Where are we at?" As if she expected an answer. She got an answer.  
"HFIL."

Narro cracked her neck twisting it to look at him, who looked at her placidly. "HFIL." She repeated. "Okay, so we're in our fifteen year old forms, in Hell. More commonly known as HFIL." lamely stated Narro. Raditz merely nodded, staring at her chest area. "My eyes are here, stupid!" She growled.

He looked up. "How do you know we're 15?" He bit off. Narro simply ran her finger down her scar. That's all the explanation she offered. "Give me your ID tag. Now." He demanded. She scowled and shook her head. He zipped up to her and grabbed her chin. "I said, give it to me."

Narro's eyes narrowed and then flashed. She tilted her head to the side and bit his thumb. Raditz clenched his teeth in frustration. She let go and then leaped backwards.

"I just want to read it, by Kami!" he exclaimed. She scowled again and yanked it off around her head and tossed it to him. He caught it, and rubbed his thumb down and up the engraved name: Narro. He frowned, another piece of the puzzle he could not figure out. He tossed it back nonchalantly.

"Tch." sounded Narro. She turned and started walking. Flying would cost too much of her ki, plus she needed to figure out how to get home. Home being Earth, not Shield Planet.

"So, what do you make of it?" Narro jumped slightly, annoyed he had startled her. He smirked that smirk only Raditz could accomplish.

"I don't know. And stop breathing down my neck!" she snapped. He complied, but only for a little while. After what seemed like forever, which took about half a day, they reached a grove. Inside the grove were a lot of HFIL's inhabitants. Narro's stomach did a 180 as she saw who saw her coming into the mouth of the grove.

"Well, well, well. Look at what was just dragged in Cell. Midget Saiyans." snidely remarked Freiza.

"I would hardly call 5'7" a midget Frieza!" innocently called Narro. How she loved to push these guys' buttons. Raditz didn't say anything. He knew better, he lived here for a good amount of his life. If he was lucky, he wouldn't meet up with his father. Suddenly, a riot broke out as the inhabitants of HFIL realized that if Raditz died than Goku could never have become super saiyan. So naturally, they all run to kill him.

Narro loved riots. They weren't organized, so it was fair game. Plus, it was more fun to knock ten into a coma instead of just one. She went at it like a happy puppy who found a new toy. Raditz held his own until Cell got his hands on him. Literally. He was dangling a few feet off the ground, quite uncomfortable in his position of being choked to death. Who knew?

Suddenly Cells face faded and slumped forward. The only thing that supported him was Narro's hand, that which was going through his chest. Ooze and liquid dripped down her arm as she withdrew her it. He would regenerate when he awoke again. She shook it and glared at him. "If you died, I might very well be dead right now!" Raditz had no clue what she meant by that. He was sort of light headed at the moment. Wonder why?

She paced off and kicked at a few choice rocks, quite a few times. Raditz followed, avoiding the rocks she was kicking savagely. This carried on for an hour or so. The non existent sun began to set and it began to darken the rocks of HFIL. When Narro stopped to rest, she curled up next to a rock and promptly fell asleep, simply.

"Now what does she expect me to do…I cant sleep safely out here!" he protested to no one in particular. Instead, he chose to lean against a blackened rock and wait. He dozed in this most uncomfortable position, but was interrupted by someone slapping him. "Narro, I was sleep--" He grunted, but stopped.

"I am no female, saiyan. Now, get her up so I can take you to back." commanded a very tall man with bristly silver hair. He carried a staff with a lightning symbols carved all over it, and he was bare-chested, save for his pants.

"Who the Fuck are you?" demanded Raditz, quite unhappy that the man chose to slap him. The stranger growled, and gripped his staff all the tighter.

"I am Lightning! The Thunder God of Earth! And if you don't pick her up right now, Ill zap you into the next dimension!" Howled Lightning. He was in a foul mood, a rarity for him. He didn't like this saiyan, hanging around Narro like that. He always had looked out for her, despite the fact she didn't need to be looked after. Still, he had to help her, and to help her, he needed Raditz. He wasn't allowed to touch her. She didn't like to be touched.

Raditz grumbled slightly, but he did not object to carrying Narro at all. Lightning jumped into the air and hovered, waiting for Raditz to get his rear in gear. Raditz hovered too, and then they glided over the wasteland that was HFIL. Raditz held Narro tighter to him, this was probably the longest he'd ever held her, without her attempting to hack off his head anyway. He peered over at Lightning, the supposed "Thunder God," what did he have in common with Narro? He shifted his hold on her so he could hold her closer, possessively. Lightning noticed this, but chose to ignore it. He was looking for…ah, there it was. He pointed the area out to Raditz as if he couldn't have guessed for himself and then jerked back to land.

They both landed smoothly, on the red and white checkered picnic blanket.

"What is this?" sneered Raditz. This "god" was agitating him to no end. He gently placed Narro on the blanket, she stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered. Lightning bent down and sat cross legged, Raditz chose to stay standing.

"Narro, saiyan girl, wake up." Lightning used his little nick name for her as he shook her shoulder. Her tail flicked and wrapped itself around Raditz's ankle as she sat up. Her right eye closed and her left eye open, her eye sight wasn't all that well. She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles before she realized who was talking to her.

"Lightning!" she cried out as she hugged him. At this point, Raditz was running from the emotions of immensely pleased that her tail had chosen his ankle to wrap around, and fury that she gave this stranger a hug and gave him nothing at all!

Narro quickly released Lightning. She didn't like to be touched, therefore, whenever she did have to show affection, it was swift. She looked around and found her tail, shamelessly wrapped around Raditz's ankle. She yanked at it furiously and wrapped it around her wrist. Raditz chuckled and plopped down next to her.

"I imagine you're starved?" suggested Lightning. Both nodded simultaneously, surprising the thunder god. He didn't like it. He swept his arm across the blanket and platters of food appeared. Without hesitation, Narro dug right in, while Raditz hesitated.

"Yes, you too. Regretfully." muttered the thunder god. Raditz plunged his hands into the platters and began gorging himself. He hadn't ate any Earth food before, but it sure as hell had a lot more taste than anything he'd ever eaten.

"What is this?" He questioned through a mouth full of meat. Lightning leaned forward and then glanced back at Narro.

"That's a Milano Cookie, a light layer of milk chocolate and then the cookie sandwiched on both sides…." trailed Lightning, staring at Narro. Raditz looked too to see a very peculiar looking Narro. She was slowly turning her head around and staring at the cookie in Raditz's hand.

"A…Milano Cookie…did you say?" slowly and lowly she asked. Raditz blinked, as she began to shift towards him. Then a smile played about his lips furtively.

"Yes, a Milano cookie. Are they good?" He teased her. Her eyes rose up to meet his. She wiped her mouth with her wrist and fixed her gaze on his hand again.

"Yes, they are. Might I have one?" she asked, strained that he was on the better side. A wound to her pride this was, but it was a _Milano cookie!_ She crept forward.

"O-oh, I don't know…I think this is the last one, care to share it?" smirked Raditz. Lightning began to ruffle up slightly. Without warning, Narro pounced and reached for the cookie. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Raditz as he bit into the cookie. It was surprisingly light and delicious. With Chocolate. Whatever chocolate was. Narro scowled and shook herself off.

"Its just a cookie." she mumbled as she dislodged herself from his lap and sat back down. Raditz chucked another one at her head and she snapped her hand around it and bit into it without thinking. She stared for a second. "You bloody bastard!"

He merely shrugged and stopped eating. He turned to the thunder god. "You said you could get us back. How." Narro looked up from her meal and tilted her head in question.

"I cant deliver you back to Earth. I'm sorry, little saiyan girl, but I can get you back to that one planet. Shield Planet, did you call it?" apologetically answered Lightning. Narro scowled in obvious displeasure.

"Whatever…" trailed the female saiyan. She suddenly widened her eyes at the sight that sat before her. One minute Raditz was in his usual attire, and the next he wasn't! Raditz looked down and squawked in shock.

"What the HELL?" He shrieked. Raditz now donned the same fighting gi his little brother wore. He looked so frickin' hilarious that Narro couldn't help but crack up. She quickly covered her mouth and looked everywhere and anywhere but at him. Lightning snickered behind his hand. The gi framed Raditz's structure oddly, and he looked like he could rip it if he bent over. Plus….Orange was _so_ not his color. "How did that happen!" He snarled at the thunder god.

"This cloth was given to me by King Enma himself. It gives whatever the occupants need. Or want for that matter." boredly stated the lightning god. Raditz suddenly smirked evilly. Lightning continued, "I'm getting you two back because you somehow traveled to where you weren't supposed to. An odd job I perform sometimes for the King of the Worlds." Suddenly, Narro shrieked as her form changed. Raditz threw his head back and laughed deeply, it echoed and bounced off the walls of the brimstone that surrounded them. The very soil they sat on was a deep and pungent ashy color, and it vibrated with Raditz's amusement.

"Actually, you look good in saiyan uniform Narro." remarked Lightning lightly. She looked down. She was clad in a black under suit that was long legged, and long sleeved, rather like Vegeta's. Her actual armor was white and fitted to her body, she didn't have the annoying shoulder guards like Raditz did. She fashioned a scouter to her left ear and dark crimson lens which framed her left eye in a rounded off rectangle. A not so bad look for her. Still, she threw an apple at Raditz's head, her aim proved to be slightly rusty for it glanced off his cheek. Lightning turned them both back to their normal attire. Then he stood solemnly.

"Alright you two…this will hurt, but you have to do it." He held out his staff after waving away the black and white checkered cloth that they sat on. "Grab onto my staff and close your eyes." he ordered curtly. They both curled their fingers around the cool staff, which suddenly vibrated with heat. And pain. Narro reared her head and bared her teeth to banish it from her body, but it did not vanish. It crept from the staff and into her palms, thus spreading by her nerves to every valid spot on her body. It laced itself and held on tight, throwing her into the pain she had felt in all the years since she was fifteen. She was too busy with her own past to notice Raditz was watching her, with much less pain issuing to him. Her pupils dilated and then she slumped forward. They were literally traveling and aging in seconds. The whole vision faded and then…

She shuddered as her vision cleared. She heard water dribbling over rock into a pool, it sounded like. She groaned as her body ached dully, but she ignored it dutifully as she sat up. Everything was white, and then it was black, then it was just shapes and blobs of color. Her eyes focused and then everything became sharp angles. One harmless looking blade of grass looked like a saber. She shook herself and wobbled over to the pool and drank slowly. Everything cleared itself and she saw that she was back at her resting spot on Shield Planet. She sighed in disappointment.

"By god, it's finally fixed?" cried Tashai. Bulma nodded and then ran through a list of what she had been fixing.

"It was just basically the command system that was whacked up because of um…Goku's misconceptions." Bulma rolled her eyes. Tashai heard no more as she bolted out of the room to go and fetch Zeira. They were going to rescue Nicole! Only problem was it was going to take a whole month for them to get back to that bloody planet.

Zeira took pride in being a woman. And since Goku was so obviously the reason that Nicole was stuck on a planet with a moronic male saiyan, she felt it was her duty to educate him as soon as they got back to Earth. With the help of Android 18, Chi Chi, Bulma, and herself, plus Tashai of course.

"Amaaaaaaaaaaaaaanda!" shrieked Tori, aka Tashai. Zeira looked up from her lemonade and magazine in concern. Did Tashai walk in on Vegeta taking a bath again! "Amanda, we can go rescue Nicole now!" Zeira leaped to her feet and made her way to her weaponry.

"We're going to need this… and this, and this axe looks sharp…" Tori nearly crashes into Amanda but rights herself and helps herself.

The next few weeks were just as before. Except now, Raditz was starting to hurt. By hurt, he means his groin area. He needed to mate with her. It was going to drive him crazy. He had dreams that wont ever escape his mouth for fear of accidentally ejaculating on himself. He had longings every time he was near her, once he started touching her, only her fist could make him forget, and even then, not for long. He sweated and panted like an animal. He became paranoid about how he smelled, he now bathed more thoroughly. He licked his lips when he saw her bathe, and then licked his bloody lip when she discovered that he saw her bathe. What really got him going was the fact he never saw her form. It was always hidden whenever she was clothed, and she always managed to avoid him seeing her nude whenever she bathed. Its like she knew how to drive him crazy! That was all he thought about: Sex. Everything he saw reminded him of it. His muscles tightened whenever he smelled her scent, particularly in his loin region. It had to stop, soon.

_She was so tired. _That's all she could focus on. He was wearing her thin, he used the damn elements to his advantage. If it was particularly cold, he somehow snuck up when she was sleeping and kept her warm, which freaked the hell out of her every time. She was very rough with him, she couldn't get it through his thick skull, and it was very thick indeed, that she did not like being touched. Touch was what she could control. Not him. Oh why did it have to be him? The very thought of what went on in his head turned her stomach and made her gag. She was constantly light headed and weak.

This insulted her more than anything. He was supposed to be the weaker saiyan, how could he have gotten so strong? She knew the answer of course, but she refused to acknowledge it. She instinctively knew he didn't care about her, it was all about the sex. The sex she would _never ever give him willingly._ That probably confused the hell out of him. She rejected everything about him. Everything.

They were suspended in mid air, panting and light headed. Her conscious thought wavered every minute or so, even as her body moved, her mind was too slow to keep up. He now had the upper hand and it was sizzling on her honor and pride. Everything--it was too much! Too much! Her over exhausted brain screamed and then shrieked at her to run away, but she couldn't. Then she collapsed. She fell forward, eyes rolling back in their sockets, limp and helpless.

He caught her to his chest and held her there, still breathing hard. He felt her heartbeat next to his, and he slowed his to match hers. He slowly began the descent down through the tree tops and onto the ground, directly in the middle in the circle of her den. Or, that's what he calls it anyway, her den. Raditz started to untie her cloth belt, but her hand found his and clenched.

"I..I want a bath…first." She whispered. Raditz had no objection to this at all. His blood quickened in anticipation as he started walking her , her leaning into him heavily, to the deep and clear pool under the small waterfall. She snapped her teeth at his neck in frustration.

"I can do it myself!"

He let her stand by herself. She removed her clothing, one article at a time, in a hurry to take her bath. Raditz's eyes feasted on her now bare skin as she finally tossed off her shirt and removed her under clothing, kicking off her shadowed boots in contempt. After stripping, she stepped into the pool and sat there, very Zen like. The water swished as her eyes snapped open to reveal…a very naked Raditz stepping in with her. She didn't especially care. If a doctor could diagnose her, he'd probably say she was drugged just by looking at her. She wasn't, she was just displaying signs of extreme lack of sleep and lack of nutrition. As is, she couldn't do anything about it anyway.

He lifted her by her waist and set her on his lap, rubbing her abdomen as he set her down. She remained silent, and stared into space as he continued to experiment. He leaned in and kissed her neck, tasting her with his tongue gently. He tipped her head to the side and tucked her to him. She fit him, amazingly enough. Narro was only shorter than him by about five or six inches, if you excluded his spiked hair. His hands began a luxurious trail down her back and to the base of her tail. The base of a saiyans tail has feathery fur, with softer fur than the end. It is extremely sensitive, and loves to be massaged.

Massage, is a very grateful job. It gets a lot of thank you's. It relaxes the body and just plain feels pleasant. Raditz murmured in his native tongue things to her that shall not be repeated while wrapping his fingers around the base of her tail, and then stroking and rubbing it along its length. Raditz shivered in anticipation. Her breasts were of medium size, and her body was tall, with a long torso. Her muscles were typical of a female saiyan, they were there, but they were refined and unnoticeable at first glance. He looked down where no man beside him would ever look, if he found out any of them did, he would have to crush their faces with his bare hands. Finally…he would have her. Raditz abandoned her tail and tasted her skin again with his lips and tongue, running his mouth up and down her collar bone and throat. Misty eyed and oblivious, Narro only could think of what the word "rest" meant. Her chin and left side of her face rested on his chest, cushioned by his muscles that were relaxed and smooth. She sat in his naked lap, yes, naked. Everywhere, that was what he was all about, muscle. He was buff alright, not quite like Nappa, but leaner. His strong and supple tail wrapped around her thigh and stroked her tail that was wrapped around her waist. Their wet bodies were slick from the water and their sweat, his back and shoulders gleamed in the light of the moon.

Raditz decided a more un subtle approach might take her out of her trance like state. He slipped his hand between her legs, and that's as far as he got. Instantly, her eyes snapped open and her body constricted. Her grip on his shoulders tightened till he was sure he would bleed, and she dashed from his lap. Narro became a blur to him as she darted behind a tree and snatched her clothes on. His scouter began to sound its alarm, PiPipiPIPPIPIIPPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI! That was his cue to leave, and of course, he couldn't over stay his welcome, now could he? Her fury emanated in waves of chi surrounding her as she gave chase. Fear makes for good energy because suddenly Raditz felt that he could run forever and not stop. Unfortunately, she couldn't. She gave up within the minute, and returned to her den, where she slouched under her tree and fell into a dead sleep. She had never been this tired…never had she been challenged both mentally and physically like this. She couldn't afford to lose herself now…not now…

Raditz decided to find some energy. It was a simple matter of finding some food, and that was of no problem. He tapped the button attached the arm of his scouter and turned it on. The lens directed him due east, and then north east a bit as he sprinted along. This part of the forest was too dense to fly. He brought down one of those bovine looking things. After stuffing his face, both metaphorically and literally, he decided to share. A way of making peace, he supposed. His skin was still damp from that very brief dip in the pool as he slung a chunk of the meat over his shoulder. Blood dripped down his back and legs, but he didn't notice.

She slept so fitfully she even konked her nose on the tree stump. She didn't wake up of course, but subconsciously she was cursing. She rolled over and wrapped her tail around herself, a fake security blanket. Raditz came up on the ridge that surrounded part of her den and looked down, holding his peace offering in front of him like a shield. Raditz didn't quite _fear_ her, but he did have a _fear of her._ Crazy as that sounds. He lowered the kill slightly and saw Narro curled up under her sleeping tree, wrapped up in her animal skins that she had skinned herself. A very warm looking bed, he noted. Raditz jumped down and over to her side, and abruptly stopped.

"Damn.." She looked worn out to a breaking point. At least she was reasonably clean, thought Raditz. Good thing he decided to hunt for her, she probably needed all her energy for him. He felt no guilt whatsoever, this was how it sometimes went when it came to mating. Raditz clenched his teeth as a shudder over took him, her shirt was drawn up slightly to reveal some skin. He dropped the carcass next to her sleeping tree and roughly threw another furry pelt over her. There was no way he was going to mate with her when she slept. So, she was "safe" from him now, he thought snarling. He didn't understand why she rejected him so. Was he not healthy? Was he not strong enough for her? He suffered her fighting to strengthen himself. What was wrong with him? Raditz stalked off and went to go find his own sleeping place.

Raditz ducked and nearly lost his head as her glowing fist shot over him. She repeated her attack with her other hand, a mistake. Once he had ducked again, he slid up in between her arms before she could withdraw them to a fighting stance. He licked her cheek, the one that her sexy scar occupied.

With a hiss of frustration and shock, she kicked away from him and immediately rubbed the spot where his tongue had trailed her scar. The very gall of it! Hastily, she put up her defenses, a swirling wall of what was left of her energy, but he wasn't there!

"Bastard!"

"I know.." he whispered at her ear. Fear gripped her heart. Wait, _Fear?_ She feared nothing! Especially not Raditz! She tightened her body and then relaxed, slipping from his grip she dropped from the air several feet before she spun around in mid air and fired one of her last ki blasts. She couldn't hold on for much longer, it was inevitable that he would win. But he would not have her! NEVER! She roared these thoughts in her head and then stopped, hovering about ten feet above the canopy of the trees. Panting, she looked around, first up, below, behind and then the sides. Only then did she look in front of her. Too late. He charged her and knocked her flying to the ground. That was it. It was all too much. She had no more energy to get up, move, or even speak. All of It was focused on simply breathing. The impact was hard, but made harder when a very solid object landed directly on top of her.

Her heart began to quicken, a cold sweat broke out. She could barely see, everything was fading to a dullness. But she heard. Narro heard his pants and animal like growls of lust. She heard movement, near her hip area, and then a spike of fear turned into a fist. Fear brought her down and fear was now going to rape her. He tore her clothes and pulled them off of her.

Narro made not a sound as he touched her everywhere, it would take too much effort to get completely naked for him, his armor was the only thing to come off, and his under suit would be lowered, of course. Foreplay was not an issue, it was not necessary at the moment. He was so ..close. So very close to her. It was a full moon, clear signs of Mating season, instincts bit and attacked at his conscious to mate with her. Raditz began to sweat and it poured off him like rivers. He spread her legs, no problem at all, she was limp, but still awake. Narro's eyes were odd looking, very glazed and…

When he thrust into her, her eyes widened and her mouth made an odd sound. Her head jerked up and almost knocked into his thick skull. The hot pain simmered and scarred her insides, so it felt. After that, she just fell dead onto the forest floor. No softness or warmth. None at all. Only the ache and pain of him being in her. Raditz worked for a long while before finally releasing his hot seed and collapsing onto her, as if he had done all the work. He was still lodged into her, and when he attempted to kiss her, she pathetically turned her head. His lips grazed her cheek and neck instead. As he pulled himself from inside of her and thudded down next to her to sleep, Narro, using the last of her reserves, sent one last message to Ziera and Tashai, wherever they were.

Tori and Amanda stood upright and erect when they heard Nicole's voice in their heads. A very handy thing, it was. The message made them all cry out, both in anguish and fury.

"What was once mine, is no longer. It's his." And then her message faded, but the words still hacked away at every fiber of them, and of Narro as well.

The next morning, Raditz woke up feeling better than he had ever felt. He rolled over and licked Narro's cheek. She stared blankly at the watercolor gray of the sky.

"Narro?" he tried softly. She didn't react in anyway, only her chest moved lightly as she breathed. He frowned and hauled himself up and stared down at her. She who now lay in torn clothing, and who's skin was cold and eyes emotionless and devoid of any of her original fire. Did he break her?

"RADITZ." a rage full and booming voice thundered inside his cranium. He staggered backwards and clutched his skull, his ears ringing painfully.

"Who goes there?" sneered Raditz, drawing up his lip in a snarl. He shook his head and ruffled his mane of hair in an attempt to shake the dull ache that now crept up his neck and into his brain.

"Its me, you dumbass. The thunder god." growled the voice again. Raditz tilted his head slightly. It _did_ sound like that moron.

"What do YOU want now, you dog?"

"I am NO DOG, you filthy monkey!" Raditz smirked, that's what he gets for calling me a dumbass, he thought. "Listen up, you sorry excuse for a warrior. I can sense from Earth what you have done, and as much as I want to pummel you till you bleed through your genitals, I cant. What's more, I can also see that Narro is in bad shape. If you want to live, you better take care of her. Because her female comrades are on their way, and they will not hesitate to torture you until you lose both your tail, and anything remotely near your groin area."

Raditz paled considerably. Narro was looking ill, but he didn't know how to heal anything… and the prospect of losing his genitals and his tail did not fancy him at all.

"Alright Wolf, tell me how." Raditz consented. While receiving harsh instructions from the "thunder wolf god of Earth," Tori and Amanda, otherwise known as Tashai and Zeira, were a mere days travel from Shield Planet.

An hour later, after carrying Narro through heated water and gently feeding her dried meat and bits of fruit, he wrapped her in her animal skin bed and lay down beside her. He shifted her so she was against the tree trunk and he was on the outside, keeping heat trapped between them.

All she felt was nothing, nothing besides numb. Careful fingers fed her and she was very warm. That still did not heal her, she was more than just hurt bodily. She had no energy to think anymore. Being weak sucks!

A few days later, Raditz hastily wrapped her up as gently as he could while trying to read his scouter at the same time. It was going crazy, and he heard the stupid Shield above them opening, and with it the rumble of a space craft entering the atmosphere. He had to get away quickly, or else he wouldn't care about living anymore. He kissed her cheek in what he hoped seemed like tenderness and he shot off like a wolf.

The gasps and cursings that were spoken when Tashai and Zeira found her were quite audible. They actually brought Vegeta along with them, as well as arming themselves with battle axes and daggers.

"Vegeta, pick her up now or so by Kami you will join Raditz." barked Amanda. Vegeta, mumbled under his breath but carefully picked up the female saiyan and carried her to the Speed Ship. Adequately named. They made it back to Earth in record time, it could have been faster if any of them had known the skill of Translocation, but unfortunately, no one did. Bulma and Chi-Chi immediately strip her of all but her under clothes and put her in the healing chamber. Bulma copied the designs she had found on Frieza's ship.

Tashai paced the floor in front of her healing chamber agitatedly. She peeked through the viewing port hole to check on her sis. Well, she wasn't actually her sis anymore. She never really was her sis. They didn't even know if they were related in anyway. When they thought they were humans, they were sisters in one family. Zeira looked up from staring at the wall.

"Relax Tori, she's going to be fine. She's a saiyan for god's sake!" remarked Amanda. Tori flopped down and turned on her GameBoy. The merry robotic sounds that emitted from her game boy was enough to drive anybody mad. But since everyone in that room happen to be aliens and a wee bit crazy, it went unnoticed.

Bulma came into the room and checked the monitors sealed to the door of the healing chamber. The blue liquid that surrounded the female saiyan inside bubbled constantly and ruffled her hair.

"She seems to be on the highway to recovery, all her charts tell me she's recovering at a very high speed, but that's her for you. And…Oh dear god." whispered Bulma. Chi Chi chose at that moment to enter the room with some ramen for Tori and Amanda. She set down the tray and looked over Bulma's shoulder as Amanda and Tori leaped up from their seats.

"What's wrong?" All three of them said at the exact same time. Bulma turned her wide eyed azure eyes to them in a mixture of feelings.

"There's…a small ki inside her."

Chi Chi let out a rather loud gasp while Amanda fell back against the wall. Tori just blinked and then blinked again. They all turned to look at a suspended Narro, inside the capsule of healing solutions being given air by a mask. Her, pregnant?

A few days later, late in the afternoon, say, about 2:30 pm, Bulma fetched Nicole's newly clean clothes from the washer and drier and laid them out next to the healing chamber. She was scheduled to be done healing around now so if…ah, there it goes. With a hiss, the bluebell liquid began to drain down a drain in the middle of the capsule, thus forcing Nicole to stand up on her own feet for the first time in a bit. The breathing mask unhinged itself and the door opened. Before putting anyone in a healing chamber, they are always given something to cover themselves. In Nicole's case, bandages covering everything that needed to be covered. Vegeta stood at the door, leaning on the door frame. If she was actually in her right of mind, he would be on the floor gasping for breath while she choked him because he saw her nearly naked.

Narro sighed and stepped lightly down the two steps that left her on the ground floor, the very cold ground floor. She lifted her head and opened her oddly colored amber eyes and looked about. She gulped down saliva and shook her wet hair out and stretched. Everyone relaxed in the room visibly.

"Well, I'm going to go and get some food ready, no doubt everyone here is hungry!" cheerfully chirped Chi-Chi. On cue, several stomachs growled in unison making Vegeta chuckle.

"Sis!" cried Tashai as she launched herself and ran smack into her and hugged her for dear life. Narro stiffened but then relaxed slightly as Zeira did the same. They both pulled back with an evil smirk on both of their faces.

"Alright, how soon can you be ready?" asked Zeira, pulling a battle axe from her belt, a very large…um, and oversized bladed battle axe. Narro blinked in confusion.

"Well, don't you want to go back and kill the bastard?" frowned Tashai. Narro's mouth suddenly set into a straight line as she turned on her heel and began to put on her clothes, slowly unwrapping her bondings, and making sure Vegeta couldn't see any of her. Bulma blocked Vegeta's view and turned her head so she could view the female saiyan herself.

"No."

"What?"

"I said, No." lowly repeated Narro.

"I still don't understand." baaed Zeira.

Narro stood up straight as she finished lacing up her boots. She turned on her heel and slid on her black as night sweatbands. "Let him stay on the planet, Shield Planet, and let him rot." Came the harsh answer. Bulma sighed and turned to the now scowling saiyan.

"Nicole, dear." She began, surprising Narro. "Do you know?"

Nicole stared at her for a moment trying to comprehend her meaning, then nodded.

"Yes…I know. I feel him." simply put Narro. With nothing more to say, Vegeta let her move past him as they all went to dinner. No one asked how she knew it was a male.

Four Years Later…

Vegeta and Goku grappled each other, one more good naturally than the other. Despite their huge differences, they still found time to train and compete with each other sometimes. Okay, rarely. They both had demanding wives who wanted them to stay home and actually get jobs. Goku in particular.

"You'll have to move faster than that Kakarrot!" cried out triumphantly the Saiyan Prince.

Goku replied by fwaking Vegeta across the head and into the dirt. While they were both growling and cursing at each other, Vegeta stopped abruptly and looked upwards.

"Kakarrot, is that a comet?"

Goku squinted. "Nope, looks more like a ship. Hm, kinda like that one ship you came to Earth in. What a coincidence Vegeta!"

Vegeta mumbled at Goku's idiocy and stepped back. Then he shrieked and dived out of the way as it hurtled through the atmosphere and landed right in front of them, sending up dirt clods and rocks. Plus leaving a choice sized crater in the middle of the ground. Coughing and clearing their throats, they both tramped over to the edge of the indentation and peered over. With a hiss and a snap, the round sphere ship opened up and out stepped…Dun Dun Dun!

"RADITZ?" gasped Goku. His older brother looked up and shielded his eyes and noticed his little brother, mouth agape, staring at him. He jumped up and landed right smack in front of him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned back, completely relaxed. Raditz was a weakling, of no bother to the Prince of Saiyans. Goku decided otherwise, and dropped to a fighting stance.

"Don't worry little brother, I've only come to see my son." drawled out Raditz. Vegeta looked up curiously.

"How do _You _know you got a son?" sarcastically asked Vegeta, hiding his curiosity.

"Word gets 'round." said Raditz, adding nothing. Suddenly, the ground shook and rumbled as hooves beat at the ground with a terrifyingly high paced beat. Raditz looked to the south and saw a very odd illusion. Or was it an illusion?

"Oh shit." Vegeta jerked back about fifteen paces and braced himself for some odd reason. Goku yelped and jumped in the air behind Vegeta.

"What the f…Oh no.." started Raditz. Lo and behold! On a very shiny ebony horse that looked ready to growl and bite Raditz's head off and shake him by the hair, sat his very wild looking mate, her hair spiking up as he roved his eyes over her now healthy body. Eyes flashing, she nudged the wild mustang in his direction. The horse obviously wasn't tamed, it had neither saddle nor bridle. She herself never wanted to tame the horse, he just happened to want to go where she did.

She held up her right hand and held it to him, palm facing him. It started to glow and the ground began to whirl up in a whirlwind of her ki. She had a nice sized ki blast just for him when a very annoying voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Narro, Stop! You cannot kill him, not now!" commanded a deep voice. The voice of none other than King Enma sama. She scowled but did not let up.

"Why shouldn't I?" she yowled to nothing in particular.

"_Because I said so! That's why_!" Roared the God. Scowling darkly at her shadow , she let down her guard and let her ki pour back into her, leaving much to be desired. Why ever the Hell Enma wanted Raditz alive was beyond her. She jumped off of her mount and approached him haughtily.

"You, what are you doing here?" it wasn't so much a question as it was an accusation. He smiled at her, which faltered slightly when her rage full eyes scoured his own.

"Well, I was uh… was out for a ride one day and I decided to see my son." tried Raditz. She didn't buy it, he could tell because of the sudden pressure on his neck. "Plus, I'm now locked out of Shield Planet, so could I stay here with you and spend some time with my whelp?" he squeaked as her fingers tightened on his throat. She let out a grunt and released him. She backed up a bit and looked him up and down.

"Narro, he has a right to see his son." started Goku. She flared up and shot a death glare at Goku.

"You! And You! GIT!" Vegeta and Goku scattered. Despite being the two strongest in the universe, you just don't mess with females…unless their your mate of course, and even then you're just moving up your funeral date even closer and closer to the present.

"Hm…." she muttered and then whistled shrilly. The whistle echoed for a moment and Raditz looked around, wondering if he had mated with a crazy lady. He had, but that was besides the point.

A rocket of big ki in a little body exploded before him in the matter of a split second. One moment, all you saw was a cloud of dust, the next thing you know, there's a little kid standing across from you. Raditz stared. He couldn't help it, he looked so much like him, and yet like her it amazed him.

The kid turned his gaze to him in a defensive way and then turned to his mother in a silent question. The kid had black spiked hair that tilted backwards, like his own, but it was way shorter. His face was like his, but softened slightly with her features. Bodily, he would be tall, like them both, his tail was strong and shined in the sun. He had his eyes. Pride swelled his heart as his scouter confirmed that his ki level was quite impressive, for a kid of four.

"Mother, who is this? He smells familiar." cut in the boy.

"This, Zugoro, is your father. Raditz." nodded Narro. The boy whipped his head around to face his father again. He narrowed his eyes just like his mother when assessing a situation. Raditz stiffened with the possible challenge. The boy's tail flicked in contemplation.

"Why haven't I ever seen him then, Mother." the boy never took his eyes from Raditz's. The kid would be great. Narro paused. Then hesitated.

"Because….sometimes I just hate him." finished Narro.

"Nicely put, mate." Wrong thing to say. Her ki rose, but then fell when her eyes fell on her son. The kid picked up on her feelings and growled. Zugoro moved quickly and rammed his whole body against his right leg and grunted, trying to move it. Raditz looked down and watched. The kid put everything he had into that tackle and he still couldn't budge his father. Zugoro heightened his ki level while his mother watched with a mildly amused smile on her lips. He looked from her to his son and decided it was some sort of test. Raditz shoved the kid roughly with his thigh, and Zugoro tried again. Harder this time, Raditz moved forward so the kid tripped and fell. Narro did nothing as Zugoro flipped up and stared at his father, now changed.

"I like him, he's strong Mother!" Raditz started cracking up and ruffled the kids hair. Who then grabbed his arm and dragged him, yes dragged him over to Narro.

"Is he staying mother? Please!" whined her son. Narro looked her son directly in the eyes and then at Raditz. Her muscles constricted once and then she sighed, then growled in agitation.

"For awhile…" she didn't get any farther since Zugoro was rapidly describing their house and how he had started training and about school and….Narro rolled her eyes but half smiled slightly to see Zugoro in such an elated mood. Even if the reason is her son's father raped her and destroyed her pride beyond repair. Oh, and he touched her. Mustn't forget that. Zugoro wandered to look to see where he dropped his sword while Narro turned on her heel and slid down the crater toward Raditz's ship.

"What are you doing? Hey!" protested Raditz as she capsuled it. "_How did you do That_!"

"I took the liberty of doing it on Shield Planet, when you weren't looking." smirked Narro as she climbed up the crater again, pocketing his ship. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her up, her snarling as soon as his hand touched her arm. He stood back while she crossed her arms and glared daggers at him. She walked up to him and he did not move, she poked her finger at his chest.

"You stink. You are soo taking a shower when we get home." she commanded. She whipped around and mounted the wild horse again and turned it towards the way she came. Without warning, he jumped up on the beast behind her and snuggled up to her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist innocently, an excuse so he wont fall off. She growled lowly and cursed him in their native saiyan tongue.

"Nightmare, let's go."

"You call me Nightmare now? Am I really that bad?" he muttered in her ear, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No. The horse you moron. His name is Nightmare's Shadow." she replied curtly as she slapped his hand away. The horse began a brisk pace and matched Zugoro.

"Zugoro, I need you to run ahead and start a bath. Then can you go online and look for some men's clothing to fit your father? Go through the city, its faster and I don't want mass chaos just because another saiyan has arrived. You hear me?" said Narro lightly. Zugoro nodded and then jumped up to kiss his mother's cheek and speed off like the little saiyan he is. She breathed out and then sped up her mount, rising off of the beast's back slightly to move with its movements. He did likewise, before realizing the very sexy position he was in.

He learned all the way to her home that not only will she hurt him for touching her, but so will her horse. That horse bucked him so he hit his head on very solid branches, skidded so he almost fell off, and swatted him quite rudely with his stinging tail. By the time the ride ended, he really did not like that horse.

"Ah…Home." breathed Narro. Raditz looked up from rubbing his cheek where the damned hell horse had whipped him with his tail and saw a modestly large house with a large yard and garden. The horse slowed at the entrance and let off its cargo gratefully.

"Here Nightmare, an extra load means an extra reward." she crooned and fed him one of those little sensu beans and a cube of sugar. A wave of jealousy swiped through him. He roughly pushed the horses head away from her. The horse snapped at his hand before Narro swatted them both lightly for quarreling like children, at least that's how she said it anyway. She led him through the front yard and stepped through a solid door into her house. He had to duck a little to get through the door. It was adequate.

Narro led him through her house and straight into the downstairs bathroom. Not a lot of downstairs bathrooms had tubs, but this one did. Thank god. Zugoro peeked his head in as she tested the water and he stood in the corner, obsolete.

"Mother, I found some clothes and they will be delivered here shortly." he reported dutifully.

"Good boy, there's a sub sandwich for you in the fridge, go and have your lunch then." she looked up and nodded to him.

"Yay!" he shot his fist into the air and zipped away to the kitchen.

"Good kid."

"Yea, he's ok. Okay, Raditz. Strip." She hadn't meant for it to sound so…well, like she was demanding he strip and dance for her exotically or something, but that's how it sounded! He gaped at her. "Not like that you idiot!"

He shrugged and hauled off his armor and carelessly dropped it into the corner of the room. She watched him, showing impatience, feeling twinges of reluctance to see him naked again. She gained her strength back, she will never fear him. Never. He stripped off his boots and gloves and pulled his scouter off. She took them from him and set them on the counter and bent down to dig for shampoo. Which was her silent way of saying that he could get into the tub without her seeing anything. When he had removed his under suit and slipped into the tub with a slosh of water and bubble bath, only then did she come out bearing a huge bottle of shampoo. His knees stuck out of the water, signifying his great height and size.

She handed him a bar of soap which he eyed suspiciously.

"Tch, give me that." she grunted and began suddsing his torso and his neck and shoulder blades. He closed his eyes at her touch, something he hadn't ever felt but then snapped his eyes when she shoved the bar into his lap. "You can clean everything else. Ill work on your hair…" she finished with a sigh as she squirted goldish yellowish liquid into her palm from the large bottle and began scrubbing his hair with it with gusto. He lowered his head from the pressure but kept on rubbing himself with the bar of "soap."

The doorbell rang and Zugoro ran to open it, with his huge sub sandwich in tow. He opened it with a bang and looked up.

"Hey Goku! Hello Vegeta. What's up?" greeted the four year old.

"Hey Zugoro! Um…is your mom home?" stuttered Goku, staring at the most delicious looking sub.

"Yep! She's giving Dad a bath. Come on in." he made way for the two saiyans to walk in. He pointed the bathroom out and flopped back down on the couch, watching TV. Having only been in Narro's house before only about five times, Goku headed straight for the kitchen in an attempt to familiarize himself.

"The bathroom's this way you moron." snapped Vegeta and jerked his thumb in the general direction of the powder room. They both leaned their ears up to the door and listened in. This is what they heard:

"Ack! Raditz, stop that, you're making me wet!" Vegeta's eyes bulged.

"Well with the way you're leaning over me woman, how can you expect not to get wet?" Goku covered his mouth so he wouldn't squeak.

"I am _Not_ going to clean you down there Raditz, You can do that yourself!"

"Fine! But since you're down there anyway, can you suds up my tail?" Goku exchanged horrified glances with Vegeta and banged harshly on the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN THERE!" he screamed. Zugoro was so startled he leaned his head and peered down the hallway.

Raditz and Narro quieted for a moment. The water in the tub sloshed slightly as Raditz shifted his weight and held his tail up for Narro. She looked down at it and sighed, snatching the soap bar from him again and started, very gently, to clean his tail. Raditz hummed slightly with pleasure, the saiyan tail being extremely sensitive, but stopped when Narro shot a sharp look at him.

"That feels good, mate." he murmured, clearing his throat. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"It's very strong and large." she remarked. He smirked at her compliment. She was just about to slap him, but Goku and Vegeta, not knowing what their conversation was _Really_ about, broke through the door. This caused Narro to fall into Raditz's lap very unceremoniously. The two stronger saiyans stared at them, mouth's wide and sputtering. For the first time ever, both Raditz and Narro had the same idea. They both threw a chi blast straight at the saiyan males and sent them scurrying out of the house.

"Mom! Goku and Vegeta left!" called out their son.

"I know!" Raditz chuckled and then Narro got out of the tub stonily. "When you're done soaking, I'll give you some clothes to wear." with that she left the bathroom, still soaked, to go and change.

"Dad needs someone to help him take a bath, Mom?" inquired Zugoro.

"Yes, he does. Now scoot and go get those clothes for your Father. And give him a lecture about undergarments and such." snickered Narro as she shut her door to her room.

Later that night, after a most interesting dinner where Raditz tried spaghetti for the first time, Narro was doing some reading, her door opened and Raditz stepped in. Her reaction was instant, her hair bristled and her tail flicked. He held up his hands in a sign of peace and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't sleep."

"Try sleeping in your own bed." shot Narro. Not listening, Raditz turned his back on her and sat quietly. She sighed and tried to keep reading. She made sure her feet were tucked close to her, though she loved to have them stretched out, she didn't want any part of her touching him. Not when they were both in their pajamas. She always wore the same thing to bed, a light black cotton tank top and soft cotton pants, also black. On hot nights, she'll sometimes wear shorts. Raditz however, saw no harm in wearing only shorts to bed. Boxer shorts. Red, and shiny silk boxer shorts. Crimson. Dammnit, Zugoro, why'd you have to go and order my favorite color? She thought crossly.

She put down her book on her nightstand and stretched out. Raditz did likewise, except she saw something. She frowned and leaned forward.

"Raditz."

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong."

"What?" he looked over his shoulder and saw where she was pointing. "Oh. Muscle cramps or whatever." he shrugged.

She had no idea why she did it. It must have been instinctive, or the fact that he was Her mate, no matter how much she denied it. Perhaps mates have bonds like that. But she scooted forward and began rubbing his shoulders. His reaction was funny enough. His shoulders arched up and he shivered. Narro flicked his thick hair to one side to see better. His head bent down in submission and his tail curled around her knee. She kneaded his knotted muscles with her palms and penetrated deep into his shoulder blades with her thumbs. She'd had enough sore muscles to know how much it hurt to have knots. And she always had to do her massages herself. Which meant no back massages. She moved lower down his back.

"Raditz."

"Hmmmmmmmm?"

"You're purring, or humming or whatever you call it." He didn't answer, he just fell to his side and lay on his belly. She sighed and worked his muscles harder. His eyes were closed, or else she would see his eyes become misty. His tail was still helplessly lashed to her knee, though he didn't think she noticed.

"Raditz."

"….What is it…"

"You're done." He barely hid his disappointment. In fact, when he sat up, he didn't mask it at all. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on…it wasn't that well done." she said. His eyes pinned her to the spot.

"Yes, it was. Now it's your turn." he reached for her shoulder, but she jerked it away.

"Raditz, go to bed." she growled as she crawled to her spot on her bed.

"I am in bed." knowing quite well what she meant.

"You know I mean your bed." not listening, he lay down again in a similar position at the foot of her bed as he had when she massaged his back. Raditz reminded her oddly of a dog laying at the foot of his mistresses' bed.

He fell asleep and she had to drag the bloody bastard back to his own bed.


End file.
